


Love is Pain

by CuteWriter



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blackmail, Cheating, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gun Kink, Manipulation, Mind Games, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Stalking, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteWriter/pseuds/CuteWriter
Summary: Upon having the conversation with Kasumi Y. and Akira, Akechi wanted more out of the gorgeous redhead in both an opinion and physical meaning. He visits her, and begins an interrogation that will ruin the bonds she has with everyone she loves.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Amamiya Ren & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Detective Princes’ Fake Smile

Today started off like any normal Sunday morning. The giant hot ball of gas up in the sky sent out sun rays which pierced through the curtains of many windows, signaling to people that it was time to get up and kick off their days. Those same people had dealt with a lot of morning activities that could be classified as a ‘routine’ of sorts. Eating breakfast, taking care of general hygiene, and getting dressed to head out into the outside world for work. Teenagers in high school didn’t have to worry about school since today was their day off, so that meant there would be a lot of them roaming the streets. A certain group of mischievous teens that stood out was actually just meeting up to figure out how they’d spend their day together. While they did that, a very well-known detective prince had other better things to do. Earlier in the month, the leader of this group, the detective, and a gymnast were sitting around at a table whilst enjoying a few cups of coffee that was rich in flavor. As the alluring aroma invaded the nostrils of the three, different questions came up that were shot from the detective. The one that was the most notable out of every other question asked that day was directed towards this gymnast. It was a question revolving around the Phantom Thieves and if she had actually supported them. To which she responded with her answer. If he had to admit one thing, the tone of voice that was brimming with confidence when she answered was certainly overwhelming, but nothing he couldn’t handle. In fact, he always loved a good surprise every now and then. The girl was named Kasumi Yoshizawa, and the detective was named Goro Akechi, someone who had been on the case of the Phantom Thieves ever since the incident with Kamoshida. Back then, he didn’t know who to suspect. Nowadays, his suspicions might be confirmed. But he doesn’t have the time to worry about that. Instead, with the free time he had today, he decided to pay that gorgeous redhead a surprise visit. When everyone in the Yoshizawa household was up and awake, there were a few knocks at the front door. The door was soon answered and the figure of the detective was revealed to the father of this house. The two exchanged some dialogue before Mr. Yoshizawa smiled and turned his head back to call out Kasumi for the boy. Akechi had returned the smile with one of his own. But little did he know.....every ounce of kindness shown today was all a complete and total lie.

“Sweetie! Hurry downstairs, someone wants to see you!” The young redhead’s father spoke out loudly for the girl upstairs to hear, and upon hearing her father call her, Kasumi opened the door to her room and made her way downstairs.

Curious as to who might be wanting to see her, Kasumi’s mind wondered who would want to see her. Her first guess was her Senpai, but then again he had no clue where she lived so it was a complete mystery to the redhead. Her curiosity was answered when she descended the stairs and was met with the lovable detective prince, Akechi Goro. Seeing his smile, her natural instinct of kindness ran through her mind as she gave him a smile back while standing on the bottom step of the Yoshizawa household stairs. The outfit Kasumi opted to wear that day was a poker dot shirt that was light blue in coloured combined with a white pair of shorts that was perfect for the summer weather.

“Akechi! I wasn’t expecting you to come around and see me. Is there something I can help you with?” She asked curiously as she had one hand over her chest while the other by her side.

The famous detective prince wanted to laugh at how mirthful Kasumi was feeling right about now. That smile she had plastered on her beautiful face would soon morph into a frown of pure fear had she not played her cards right when it came to the exchange the two would eventually have. It was all quite amusing to Akechi and the two haven’t even begun their conversation yet. Kasumi’s father decided to leave the two alone as he went somewhere else within the house. He wasn’t too far from them though, so he could still pick up what was said as long as he paid close attention. Before the two would get to properly kick off any conversation relating to a specific topic, Akechi took his time to approach Kasumi so they could get a little more face-to-face. After all, good manners means you’d have to be close, but not too close to the point where your breath connects with the skin of the person whom you are talking to. Another thing to note was how Akechi wore his smile like any other in the past. Despite his ill intentions, there was almost no way anyone could see through that fake smile unless they were as intelligent as he was. That, or they just know he’s one who can deceive people just by acting all friendly and what-not. The silence would soon be broken as Akechi started to speak in response to Kasumi’s question.

“To be honest, I wasn’t expecting myself to show up uninvited either. I had just been wandering around as I thought about how I should spend my free time, and it led me to drop by since I was in the area. Though, now that I actually am here, there was something I’ve been meaning to speak with you about. Don’t worry, I know you’re a busy woman, so this won’t take up much of your time. Do you think we can head upstairs to your room for extra privacy? Promise I won’t do anything weird if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

A little chuckle had escaped through the boy's lips as he knew what he was going to be doing when the two were up there. Alone with a locked door to block anyone else from coming in. That was the ideal situation Akechi wished to get Kasumi into so he can carry out his plan without any mistake. Of course, had his ears heard what they wanted to hear, then there would be no need to go through with that plan. But knowing Kasumi, she was going to stick to her gut no matter what. And what was exactly why he needed to get her out of the way, no matter what path he approached to do so. In the end, he knew he was going to leave this house with a small or major victory. Him having an ulterior motive never crossed her mind once, she was a honest and straightforward person and that would be her downfall into this rabbit hole of madness that Akechi would send her down. His plan was going to happen to near perfection due to how her personality is and her false sense of understanding for the male needing to talk to her, and with his warm albeit fake smile, she fully believed and trusted that he wouldn’t try anything, but she would soon learn of her silliness. 

“Oh well it is nice of you to have dropped by. If you need to talk then we can more than easily do so, but what is it specifically you want to talk about in my room?” She asked curiously as she took a couple steps up the stairs with her left hand on the railing before looking down at him giving a short signal for him to follow. There was something about her cluelessness that ignited an intense flame within the pool of emotions the detective had inside of him. Her thick, ample rear swayed in those tight shorts of her, giving Akechi the best view while he slowly ascended up the staircase with Yoshizawa. Of course, he would only get an eyeful while Kasumi wasn’t looking back at him. Even if he did get caught, however, he could just play it off with a random excuse since his charisma as a detective was through the roof. Today really was a good day for the famous detective prince. 

As the two inched closer and closer to Kasumi’s room, Akechi would stay silent for a few seconds until they were nearing the top of the staircase. But despite wanting to break the silence before the atmosphere grew a little awkward, he kept his words to a minimum. “Oh, right, I guess I should tell you. Well, to be completely honest, there’s this indescribable feeling that’s been nagging at me ever since our most recent interaction before today. You’re most likely aware of what I’m talking about, but just to make sure we’re on the same page....” Akechi didn’t speak up again until the two found themselves right at the door leading into Kasumi’s room.

Reaching her room she opened the door and allowed him to enter first. Her room wasn’t anything special, it being a typical girly teenage room that was clean and was managed properly. He took the first few steps inside and really took his sweet time scanning the contents of the room with his hazel brown irises. The pleasant fragrance had also played a major role as it assaulted his nostrils upon entry. There was something about this room that felt different from a room that belonged to a normal high schooler. But perhaps that’s because of the turnaround her life was about to have. Before long, the male turned on his heel to face the door frame as Kasumi was about to enter. Only then would he continue on with what he was saying back at the stairwell.

“I’m speaking of the conversation we had back at the café in Kichijoji. It was when the topic was centered around the Phantom Thieves. We were also accompanied by Akira as well. You do remember, yes? It wouldn’t look good on you if you had forgotten about it already.” A light chuckle had escaped past the lips from the boy as they were still curled up to present the fake smile. It felt and looked so genuine as well. How unfortunate. 

"The conversation at the café? Oh right!...My mind almost forgot about it for a second but yes I remember what we talked about with Senpai and you. Is there a reason this is being brought up again and more so coming all the way to my house just to resume it" She said letting out a giggle, following what she believed was a genuine smile by giving one herself. Walking inside, Kasumi closed her door behind her so they had total security from unwanted visitors for the most part. Once the door was closed, she walked past him and headed towards her desk before pulling out the red and white chair from the desk and motioned him to take a seat if he so wanted before taking a seat on her bed in front of the open chair. One slender, smooth, and creamy leg on top of another as she stared at the young detective who she believed at this moment could do no wrong to her.

When the chair colored with a hint of red and white was pulled up for the detective, Akechi approached it and sat himself down when it was offered to him. He needed to rest his legs every chance he got since the walks he takes are usually quite long. Nothing beats relaxing in a chair pulled up by a clueless soon-to-be victim of his plans after a long walk. Of course, he had to keep eye-contact with her so he was called out for being a sick pervert, but if he could, he would definitely sneak a peek of Kasumi’s slender legs. Strong, smooth, and silky legs complimented by the thickness present in her thighs. Perhaps those thighs were the best part of her body. Who knew. Before the silence would weigh down the atmosphere, Akechi needed to think of a sentence that continued on the conversation. With how intelligent he was, the conversation would resume in no time right when he took a seat. 

It’s a good thing you kept such an integral conversation in the back of your mind then. You might be wondering why it’s so important and or why I came all the way here just to resume it. Well....allow me to explain.” There was a brief pause as Akechi adjusted his positioning so his upper-body was slightly leaned downwards, elbows and hands resting on his thighs. His lips dropped from the smile to form a normal expression that somehow felt more stern than ever before. Now he was getting serious during a time of peace and quiet. What could possibly be going through the realm of his mind right about now? Why was he being serious from a friendly conversation? Well, mostly friendly. “I never voiced my real opinion on the matter. It was out of respect for you and Akira. I didn’t want to bring the atmosphere of the conversation down, so I decided to filter my words whenever I was given the chance to speak. Now that we find ourselves alone and secluded inside of your room, there’s no need for me to hold back anymore.” His tone was serious. Very serious. It was like the temperature of the room dropped down from warm to cold. But in the end, no problem would occur between the two since they could be such great friends and even good partners if Kasumi was ever interested in his career path. Right? Surely nothing would go wrong today, right...? “You also might wonder why I didn’t invite Akira to join me today so we can resume with the three of us. Well....to tell you the truth, had I brought him here and expressed my true feelings, he’d most certainly slip up and reveal something we ‘citizens’ of Shibuya shouldn’t know. That would be no fun. It’s too early for anyone to make mistakes, don’t you think?”

"Well shouldn't you be honest all the time, because it was a very interesting topic and it now makes me wonder what you truly think about the Phantom Thieves. I still stand by what I said but opinions always change so who knows if you could convince me of a new light" She says letting out a soft giggle and then later on another one but this time a little more confused and concerning since the choice of words he used before chuckling himself were very odd to say the least. They weren't normal playful joking insult words, but more of a direct strike towards Akira for being different from them. Realizing he was rambling like a lunatic, Akechi decided to let out yet another chuckle and play off the things as if he was just joking. Slightly joking. “Sorry, I must be going on and on about things you don’t care about. I’ll admit that I forgot to make myself some coffee this morning, so I think my detective's intuition is running rampant like a wild beast. Haha.....you wouldn’t mind, would you?”

"Oh...yeah let me go get you a cup of coffee. Just make yourself at home and try to relax" She spoke in a kind manner before getting up from her bed and walking out of her room and down the stairs towards the kitchen of the Yoshizawa household. 

Her room was completely open to him, her desk held basic things along with a diary and a couple of good luck charms. Bed was clean and the entire room seemed basic but had many important things in it. Despite the chance the oblivious red-head gave Akechi to rummage through her room for any valuables or dirt that could be used on her, he didn’t do anything. Or rather, he didn’t do much with the time he was granted. Of course, knowing that he needed to get  **something** out of her room, the detective had quickly gotten up from the chair he was sitting on and reached out his hand to grab ahold of her diary. Knowing the type of girl Yoshizawa is, the diary in his hand would be filled with embarrassing secrets rather than actual evidence that could be used against her. But that is what made things more fun. She was like an air-head to him. Using this diary against her would be like using actual evidence. There’s no way someone like Kasumi would want all of her secrets to be spread around the town, and more importantly, to Akira. Relishing in the moment, the male had pocketed the diary and returned back to the chair. Kasumi stood in the kitchen preparing a cup of coffee for him in a little tray with milk and sugar cubes. Staring at the kettle being boiled, she thought back to what he just said and how it sort of slandered Akira, and was like he was hinting that he himself was a Phantom Thief, but yet how could she believe that. She agreed with their methods for the most part but Akira-Senpai didn't seem like the type of person to be a Phantom Thief themselves. With all her thinking, she didn't realize the kettle was boiled until she heard a soft ding before being snapped out of her thoughts to then start making his cup of coffee. Once she made the cup she set it on a tray with a small cute jar of milk and a bowl filled with some sugar cubes. Taking the tray, she slowly made her way up the stairs back to her room, before slowly entering it and setting the tray of coffee down on her desk. When she eventually returned, she would see that Akechi had slightly shifted his positioning, but for the most part, it was all relatively the same. That smirk was stretched across his face and there were no signs of that going down anytime soon.

"Sorry for the wait, I didn't know if you like milk and sugar with your coffee so it is there if you want to add them to it" She said with a nice kind tone once more before sitting back in her original spot at her bed and looking at him with a soft smile as always "So where were we before you needing some java" This was followed by a giggle out of the gorgeous redhead.

“How thoughtful of you. Personally, I don’t mind a little sugar in my coffee but I don’t have an addiction to it.” There would be another small chuckle coming straight out of Akechi’s lips as he took the cup of freshly brewed coffee and pressed the edge of it against his lips, taking a small sip of the black liquid. 

  
  


"Well there is plenty there so feel free to add as much as you like" She spoke in a kind tender tone while taking her original seat back on her bed, crossing one leg over the other like before. she watched him get his energy back through the caffeine she had gotten for him, and like a machine needing to be oiled he was straight back into the conversation or questioning what it felt like with him. 

“Also, we had left off on my explanation as to why I didn’t bring Akira with me. Though.....you’re making me come to a rather ‘interesting’ conclusion, Yoshizawa.” Instead of forcing that charismatic smile to go away, Akechi kept it plastered on his face as he continued on. Of course, this was meant to poke fun at Kasumi, but he could also capitalize on this. “Let’s take a second to rewind, shall we? When I was vaguely speaking about a topic that involved our little transfer student with frizzy hair, I ended up remembering that I haven’t had much caffeine this morning to keep me awake. Rather than just responding to what I had to say in regards to Kurusu, you took that opportunity to quickly rush down the stairs and make a cup of coffee so I can wake myself up. Now, correct me if I’m wrong since I do tend to overthink things, but are you trying to hide something from me? To add onto that, you should also state your opinion on what I’ve said before. I hope you aren’t getting cold feet when we’re so deep in the conversation already.” The tone of his voice was quite stern, yet playful at the same time. There was no telling what Akechi was up to, but there was something to note. The atmosphere in the room just got a lot thicker for some reason. 

Kasumi didn't mind him asking some questions since she thought nothing of it, and it was always fun to challenge the intellect of the famous young detective. "Of course not silly" This was followed by a short giggle as she thought the idea of her hiding something from him ridiculous because she didn't, did she? "I have nothing to hide, I was just being a good host and responding to your needs and besides it isn't good to have a conversation when half the party is falling asleep or dozing off so it wasn't for any other intent besides that" 

Her tone changed from slightly playful to a little more serious as she felt a wave of fictional coldness seep into the room with how tense it got. His angle was unbeknown to her, so she still kept a smile and a more than half positive attitude "I'm a gymnast so I don't get cold feet in a conversation, but my opinion on what you've said before at least relating to what the Phantom Thieves were and still are to me. Heroes, good righteous people fighting for proper justice in an unknowing way. To what you said before I made you coffee, it does make me wonder why you compare him to us like he is some outsider when he seemed to be innocent and a kind hearted person. I think it falls into the line of he had improper justice dealt to him and it would be nice if the Phantom Thieves could fix that justice and make his life better" She says fully stating her opinion in a kind and reasonable manner while not fully grasping the hatred or anger Akechi feels toward the male student whom she calls Senpai.

”Hm.....so that would be your assumption? Incorrect. He does not seem like the type of teenager to commit a crime out of the blue. At least, that’s what I believe. If you think I’m treating him as if he was an outsider, then there’s another reason behind that.” His phrasing was a bit weird, but it would have more meaning to it when he continued to speak.

Though, there was something about Kasumi’s choice of words that might’ve ticked him off. It was around the time she had referred to these criminals as ‘Hero’s’ due to her own beliefs. And that really made his blood boil from within. Akechi wouldn’t show it since he knows how to keep his anger in check, but he was slowly starting to lose patience with this foolish woman. To keep the ball rolling, the famous detective would continue on from where he left off after giving Kasumi some time to process what was just said.    
  
“Furthermore, if he was an actual criminal who was on probation, then it would be in my best interest to avoid him as much as possible. Hanging out with such an infamous high schooler would definitely leave a stain on my reputation. With how the public is, I can’t allow that, now can I? But of course, that’s for  **if** he was a criminal. I believe the accusations that were made against him were false as well. However......let’s not talk about that. Why don’t I just be blunt with you and let everything out? I know you’ll disagree with me, but I’m not aiming to come with an agreement with you. But.....I want you to understand my point of view.” 

  
There was another one of those grueling pauses. The silence in the air really hit close to home though. Like the detective was gearing up to reveal something huge. After another small sip from his cup of fresh coffee, Akechi brought the cup back down from his lips and opened his mouth once more, allowing the words to come flowing out with no hesitation. Oh boy, they weren’t good at all.

“ **I despise the Phantom Thieves.** ”


	2. Beneath The Detective’s Mask

“ **I despise the Phantom Thieves.** ”

A bombshell dropped just like that. And he wanted Kasumi to understand him? That infamous smirk of the male would soon return as he aimed his gaze directly for Kasumi’s face to see her expression afterwards. There must’ve been a lot of shock with how serious he got. She definitely took a minute to process his words as they were truly a shock to anyone to hear. The way he sounded in his words, made it feel extremely genuine. But  **almost** all of the tension was quickly washed away the moment he decided to open his mouth once again.

“Kidding. I don’t ‘despise’ the Phantom Thieves. In fact, I somewhat agree with what they’re doing. But the way they ‘change the hearts’ of these other rotten criminals goes against the legal system. Forcing someone to repent for their sins isn’t the way we want to handle things. Quite the contrary actually. Haha.......I bet if Akira were here, he would’ve immediately jumped at the opportunity to lash out at me for my joke earlier. By now, you should be aware of what I’m hinting at by saying all of this.”   
  
"You're suggesting he is a P-Phantom Thief? How can you think that, sure he seems like the person who wants true justice but aren't you just making a giant leap in logic?" Kasumi for a second didn’t want to believe it, though she understood that Akechi isn’t the type of person to make up something if he didn’t believe it himself.   
  
Criminal or not, he was trusting and a genuine human being. Those thoughts seemed to be what Kasumi truly felt about him. In some cases, that’s what Akechi has thought as well. Through the anger and hatred that was starting to swell up from within, the detective could admit that Akira was definitely not an ordinary teen living the quiet life of a teenager on probation. However, that’s what led the boy to believe he was an actual Phantom Thief. He could even be their leader if he wanted to stretch out that logic even further. A lot of things had pointed to Akira and his friends, but there’s no way anyone would believe Akechi. Tangible proof was needed to take them all to court. Little did he know, in the coming months, he’d soon get all of the proof he needed. The detective had listened to Kasumi speak before he eventually responded to her concerns. Sure, it was a huge leap, but he wouldn’t have made such an assumption if things didn’t line up as weirdly as they were.

“....While I do acknowledge this, there are too many things that are linked with him for me to just shrug it off as a mere coincidence. Think about it for a second. When he first transferred to Shujin Academy, the Phantom Thieves had their sights set on Suguru Kamoshida, the athletic coach who sexually harassed female students and physically abused some male students. Not only did he undergo a change of heart a week after Akira had transferred, but he had also made a few friends who were linked with Kamoshida in some way. Ryuji Sakamoto and Ann Takamaki, both victims of Kamoshida.    
  
  
Akechi paused for a moment to take a sip of his coffee. Only to set his cup back down and resume where he was. For those few moments where it paused in between his words, Kasumi was trying to process everything that he was saying. Cramming it all into her skull and making sure she was following what he was talking about.   
  
“Fast forward to May and then you have the incident revolving around an artist who was once famous among those in the world of art. Madarame with his pupil, Yusuke Kitagawa. Soon after Madarame went through his change of heart, Kitagawa became friends with the newly formed group. And then you have their most recent heist with Kaneshiro, a mafia boss who the police couldn’t even track down. After that, the student council president of Shujin joined the group. Makoto Niijima. Currently they face the challenge of Medjed, but until they somehow prevail, I can’t count that case as of now. But surely you must be thinking about it and viewing it from more of a critical point of view.”

With that, Akechi remained silent for another couple of seconds. He seemed like he wanted Kasumi to really get all of the information crammed into her skull so they could see eye-to-eye on this for once. But of course, if she didn’t, he knew exactly what to do with her just to spite that bastard Akira. Even if Akechi believed that Akira and his friends were related or even the Phantom Thieves she didn't want to believe it. It could be for the very fact that she has a crush on Akira since he has been so helpful to her ever since they met. It is a biased reason but she couldn't help but bluntly defend the male that she holds dear to her heart even if she was wrong and he is the leader or a part of the Phantom Thieves then it proves to her more than he isn't a criminal and truly a kind and generous person. She did have to agree that many things did seem like a huge coincidence especially with how the whole timeline comes together. From when he first came to Shujin, to meeting his first two friends, the sudden appearance of the Phantom Thieves and the constant relation to the victims of the Thieves targets the group that Akira hangs around. It did make sense when thought about like that but still it didn't make her believe that Akechi is hundred percent right about everything he is saying and that Akira & friends are truly criminals, because they aren't but Akechi is so blinded in her eyes of how he thinks because they are doing his job that they must be criminals especially with how unknown their methods are.    
  
".....Even if what you're saying is true and that Akira is part of the Phantom Thieves or even its leader, that doesn't make him a bad person or a criminal if you see the Phantom Thieves. You may agree with their methods but with your constant hunt to find out who they are has blinded you from the fact that good things happen because good people like the Phantom Thieves want to fix this world from the corrupt mindset a lot of people have gained. If Akira is truly a thief then he just proves to me that he is a lot kinder and perfect as I see him."

Blinded by the hunt for the Phantom Thieves? To hear such words come from Kasumi’s mouth proved to be quite a shock to Akechi. But to hear her continue on about how the Phantom Thieves were these hero’s of justice pissed him off beyond belief. He couldn’t stand this for this. He wasn’t planning on standing for this any longer. With how Kasumi talked so highly of Akira, it made Goro think the two were close. They’ve only been talking and keeping in contact with each other for about four months now, and one can already assume one has a crush on the other. This was the golden opportunity Akechi needed to really ruin someone who was more closer to Akira than any of his teammates if you didn’t count Ryuji, who’s been with him for the longest. The detective’s eyes would narrow down as the atmosphere in the room got a lot more thicker. The tension was quite thick, actually. To the point where you couldn’t cut it with a butter knife without struggling to no avail. It was clear at this point that she was going to blindly defend him no matter what he said. After taking another sip of his freshly brewed cup of coffee, Goro would soon continue on with what he was saying before he paused to let her speak.   
  
“Now, allow me to ask you a question: are you defending Akira because you truly believe he isn’t a Phantom Thief? Or are you merely defending him because you two are close? I want you to answer this honestly”    
  
During this moment of time, Kasumi was completely clueless to the fact that Akechi had such a deep hatred for the man she spoke so highly of. Every word she said about him, angered the Detective Prince straight to his core. Soon after his comment was made, she found the words for a coherent answer flooded into her mouth before she spoke boldly and with confidence behind them.   
  
“It’s both...I believe he isn’t and as well because he is so dear to my heart. I can’t stand by and watch you accuse him of something he mostly likely is not. You can claim I am blinded by feelings for him, but isn’t that what you do for the people you love and trust?”

That cup of coffee Kasumi was so caring to make for Akechi would soon be placed back on its tray gently to avoid any spillage, before the two would make eye-contact once again. This time, there seemed to be a lot of malice in those hazel brown irises that stared directly down towards Kasumi’s. It was as though he had been hiding his true self all along and was ready to reveal it. Soon enough, that would be the case. She was blinded by her feelings for him, Akechi on the other hand knew the truth and he was going to make her see it as well.   
  
“Hmph. So that’s what you truly think? I have to say Yoshizawa.....I’m quite disappointed. But nevertheless, I must show you why you have to pick your friends more carefully.”   
  
Suddenly, Akechi’s lips would curl back up into a smile. But it wasn’t like the normal smile he was cracking during this entire conversation. This one signaled off to Kasumi that there was danger heading towards her way like a speeding truck. But unfortunately for her, she had made a crucial mistake the moment she decided to let Akechi into the Yoshizawa household. Just by looking at him, his strange frightening aura of malice that radiated off him as well as his soul piercing eyes truly struck at the inner workings of her heart. It made her want to be sick with how cruel and psychotic his expression now was to the red haired girl.    
  
“A-Akec--....”   
  
She was unable to finish her last words thanks to Akechi’s quirk and swift actions. In his other pocket that didn’t contain the diary he had stolen from her, there was a slick, silver piece of equipment he had always carried with him just in case things got out of hand. It was blessed with a silencer to make sure all of his kills went unnoticed if he had to use it. This thing was a regular pistol that Akechi had immediately gotten out right after he stood up from his seat with almost no hesitation. That gloved hand was now gripping onto a deadly weapon that could’ve ended Kasumi’s existence had she made one wrong move. The chair? That had also fallen back when Akechi violently stood up. These games were over now, as the detective revealed his true intentions from the moment he drew that silenced pistol out from his pocket. Seems like this conversation just got a lot more interesting for Akechi, but a lot more scary for Yoshizawa.   
  
“I enjoyed this conversation. Really, we’d make for a great team in the legal system. But my hatred for Akira goes right back to you with how much you decide to defend him because of the ‘bond’ you two share. Personally, it makes me sick to my stomach. Shall I go on? Keep in mind that if you move a single muscle or try to call for help, your blood will be spilled on such a beautiful room.”

The metaliac object pointing its way directly towards Kasumi was enough to keep her shut up for a good while. For the first time in what seemed like forever, the true mindset, his true self was revealed and no less to the girl that was crushing on Akira. Kasumi gripped her bedsheets, trying to calm herself down from having a gun pulled on her, especially by someone she considered a friend. He was clearly able to see the panic he was causing her, and that only furthered his enjoyment out of this. It felt like it was his favorite breakfast and he was scoffing it down bit by bit while Kasumi couldn’t even move her body. Only able to do a short nod to respond to his statement about being unable to get help.    
  
“W-W-Wh..y-y” Her voice broke a little midword. It was very quiet but thanks to the tension filled silent room, he was able to hear it despite Kasumi being covered in fear.   
  
Seeing her nod her head so obediently did wonders for Akechi. Her parents had no chance in coming up to check on the two and if they did, things wouldn’t end well for this entire family. By extension, she must’ve already known that telling anyone about this encounter would’ve more than likely gotten her killed the next time she saw Akechi, which only added fuel to the fire burning within Akechi’s body. Seeing her so helpless brought a new feeling of mirth to him that he couldn’t describe. Happiness at the misfortune of those who were associated with that scumbag who lived in an attic. That was how Akechi was and that’s why he never revealed his true self to anyone but the people who he worked with. As time went on and the seconds passed them by, his smile became more deranged and it really showed the true colors of the detective. He wasn’t a real detective. He was a force to be reckoned with, as double-crossing him was the same as committing suicide with assistance from a known entity. His lips would soon start to mouth since had some other things to say. 

  
“Truth be told, I was hoping I wouldn’t have to do this. But the way you stated your opinions so boldly ticked me off. How can you believe in someone to this degree? You’ve only been on and off with him for about four months now, and THIS is how you think? You are an amazing gymnast and a great woman at this, but your stupidity is incomprehensible. Anyways.....as you may already know judging by how quickly I put your life on the line because of your words, the Phantom Thieves are the source of my hatred. More specifically, their leader. Akira Kurusu. Just the name alone pisses me off. He thinks he can come into this town and make a mockery of me without suffering the consequences? He’s just trash who lives in some tacky attic. I’ll make sure to personally punish him and his group after this month’s events unfold, when they take care of Medjed. And you’ll be there to witness all of it, Kasumi Yoshizawa. Your precious little Phantom Thieves will fall into a trap that has been placed by an unknown entity and they’ll be done for.”   
  
It was hard to discover how Akechi really felt thanks to that wicked tone of voice that bashed the Phantom Thieves and their leader down onto the pavement. On one hand, he despises them for what they’ve done, making all of his accomplishments and achievements seem like nothing compared to theirs. On the other, he has to give them credit, as he will soon rise up the ranks and become a natural leader of Tokyo if he plays his cards right. Or will he? Was that his true goal in the end? As the silence would linger, the tip of the silenced pistol Akechi had aimed at Kasumi would trail along her cheek and move closer to the underside of her neck, pushing against a random spot with a good amount of force. Not enough to make it a struggle to breathe, but just enough. And of course, Akechi had gotten a bit closer to Kasumi so he could’ve done this. Boy, this was definitely a lot of fun for him.   
  
“P-P-P-P-Ple-ease…” It truly was pathetic, the words came trembling out of her mouth like before and all it did was give Akechi a rush of power. He was fully in control with no sight of losing that rush of power that he had over the girl.   
  
“But you know.....I just wanted to say, I’ve had my eyes on you for quite sometime. You’re a woman with class and your future is practically set in stone. And the way you obediently obey my commands with that fear in your eyes. I don’t think I’ve felt like this for anyone, not even Sae-san, a fellow female partner of mine. Though, unfortunately, with all of this hitting you from out of seemingly nowhere, you must hate me, right? Or do you want to ditch Akira and join my side? I can provide much more than that simpleton you know~.”

  
His words kept hitting her right at home. It was like he knew all her weaknesses and was able to calculate which words would do the most damage and be critical to her submission and torture. Kasumi saw herself in no position to stay quiet or begin looking for a way out. Her only solution was to respond and keep him from pressing that trigger.   
  
"O-Of course I h-hat-te you. W-Wh-hy would I like you or even w-want to dat-te you....your not like A-Akira" Her words were slightly harsh but even harsher to a deranged lunatic like Akechi. Those words were like a range of bullets as the perfect girl rejected her but at last he still had complete power over her.   
  
Despite hearing Kasumi lash out at him in that pathetic tone of voice, Akechi still kept that smile plastered on his deranged face. She could’ve said ‘no’ for a long time and he still wouldn’t have budged. An opportunity like this one only comes once when he’s lucky so there’s no way he’s gonna throw it away like yesterday’s garbage. Keeping the gun pressed against her neck, Akechi was thinking about how he should deal with this disobedient mess of a girl. He knew she didn’t like this, no one would. But he was also aware that with enough damage dealt to her mental state, she’ll be all over him in no time. She’d beg for him to treat her poorly and completely forget about that washed-up Phantom Thief and his pitiful companions who blindly follow him. That’s the fantasy Akechi was going to make into a reality. To break one of Akira’s best friends to the point where she’d be a different person altogether. He wouldn’t even know about it until it was too late to save her. As the silence grew more thick, the detective would continue to speak after he allowed Kasumi to say her piece. Judging by his tone, he really didn’t care about what she believed.   
  
“Such a bold statement to make in your predicament, Yoshizawa. But that’s what I like about you. Even when you’re knocking on death’s door, you still manage to squeeze in a snarky remark or two. Though, those words would be poor choices for your final ones. But perhaps I should explain myself. Why would you want to date such an utter disgrace to a world like me? Hmmm.....well, allow me to explain.” Seems like he was about to pour out his heart and soul. There was a pause in his words before Akechi would speak some more. He was in a role in his head.    
  
“ **I own you, Yoshizawa** . By extension, that also includes your family as well. With the following I have, it’s quite easy for me to influence the public when the Phantom Thieves inevitably screw up. I can easily ruin your life without even lifting a finger. Everyone around you would be doomed to fall as well. Including your precious Akira who you try your hardest to protect. However.....maybe I won’t resort to doing such a terrible thing. Besides, I love a woman who can fight back. It makes this ‘game’ we’re about to play more fun than if you were to just accept your fate and grovel before me.”    
  
A game? Yeah, that’s right. He considers all of this a game and this was only the explanation of the rules. It hasn’t even officially started yet….   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, thank you so much for reading at least up to here. Of course, any form of feedback is greatly welcomed and appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed. Feel free to add any suggestions for what you want to see in the story in a comment and maybe I'll be able to add them in.


End file.
